breakthroughcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Lira
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Lira is a very, very unique Sparkwing. Not only is she albino, meaning she lacks pigment entirely, but she also has a unique mix-up of traits: she has both venom and fire. While usually impossible, this combination might stem from her albinism messing up other genes. Only she is known to have this deadly combination. Her body is pure white with slightly greyish markings on them akin to a Longwing's patterns. They follow her spine and occasionally spike down in thin stripes. It ends on her tail. Her eye marking is just two points from the front and back. Her eyes are a pinky-red. Her build is rather lean with dense muscle. She's trained herself for bursts of speed alongside long-time endurance; she has lots of stamina but can drain it swiftly when moving quickly. She's more comfortable in the air than on the ground. She has a Longwing ruff, horns, wings, markings, venom, and eyes. She has Sparkclaw scales, spines, and fire. Biography Lira was an oddity from birth. She breathed her first fire at the normal time all Sparkwings and Sparkclaws would, but caused chaos when she bit a hatchling on the assumption that having fire means no venom. The hatchling was injected with a small amount of venom and nearly died from it. Lira was seen as a monster for a long time for this, some believing that she did it on purpose, knowing her own venom. Her parents, a Sparkwing and a Longwing, defended her to the end, claiming even they had no clue she was venomous. It took a few years for this stigma against her to fade and eventually she was guarded with interest and, soon after, wonder. Some even began to consider her the best representative of dragonkind; large, venomous, fiery, and capable of flight. She hasn't let this get to her head openly, however; she acts like she's as normal as everyone else and tries to keep her head low in public situations. She likes to escape with other Sparkwings rather than hang around curious binary races, but most often keeps to her lonesome. She became a scout when she grew into an adult, wishing for the long times alone with only the sky and nature to bother her. She is occasionally away for weeks at a time scouting out new hunting grounds or areas possibly containing resources. Personality Lira, outwardly, is very kind and generous. She also acts rather shy, trying to keep to the edge of crowds and bigger events rather than jumping in the center. She can only take so much social interaction before retreating off on her lonesome. When encountered, Lira is often polite and speaks gently and curiously to anyone. However, if cornered too long or bothered, she can get snappy or annoyed, sometimes making rude remarks or just abruptly leaving if she can't take it anymore. She tends to get along better with Sparkwings than the other races, but is best off alone. Comic Appearances She appears as a scout in the search party in the end of Chapter 1. She encounters Ruskaer in Chapter 2's start. Gallery Category:Characters